


La potion bleue

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Severus avait besoin de la potion bleue, aux mêmes effets que les pilules bleues ? Merci à Fumseck62442 de m'avoir permis d'utiliser son idée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La potion bleue

**Author's Note:**

> La potion bleue, d'après une idée de fumseck-62442, a les mêmes effets que les pilules du même nom. Je ne possède aucun droit sur le viagra et les informations données dans cette fic n'ont pas été vérifiées.

La potion bleue, d'après une idée de fumseck-62442, a les mêmes effets que les pilules du même nom. Je ne possède aucun droit sur le viagra et les informations données dans cette fic n'ont pas été vérifiées.

Rien n'est à moi, non, non, je ne vaux pas un seul centime, tout appartient à Jo Rowling

* * *

Maîtresse des potions. Quel titre ridicule ! C'était pourtant celui qui était inscrit sur son diplôme, accroché bien en vue dans son bureau. Hermione Granger avait réussi dans son domaine de prédilection et elle en était fière. De plus, son expertise et son origine moldue combinées lui avaient permis de régler, en toute discrétion, le problème qui avait failli ruiner son couple : l'impuissance de son mari, Severus Snape.

On a beau dire qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe (ou l'argent) dans la vie, l'abstinence forcée, résultat d'un vicieux sortilège lancé par Voldemort lui-même avant qu'il ne soit vaincu par Harry, les avaient menés tous deux au bord de la crise de nerfs. En effet, Severus avait tellement honte de ne plus avoir d'érection qu'il ne la touchait plus, mais alors plus du tout, même pas pour lui dire bonjour le matin. Le pompon fut le jour où il insista pour qu'ils achètent un nouveau lit.

-Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'on manque de place pour dormir ? Tu remues beaucoup en dormant et tu finis toujours par empiéter sur ma moitié.

Et pour cause ! Elle « remuait » beaucoup en « dormant » depuis qu'il ne la touchait plus. Une fois elle avait même tellement « remué » qu'il s'était levé et avait fini la nuit sur le canapé. Depuis, il était obsédé par l'acquisition d'un lit plus grand que leur classique 140 cm x 190 cm. Elle avait cédé de peur qu'il ne se mette à faire chambre à part mais elle avait perdu toute raison de déborder sur sa moitié.

La situation était difficile à vivre pour Hermione. Très tactile, elle aimait toucher les personnes qu'elle aimait, d'où les embrassades spectaculaires qu'on pouvait observer chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Harry ou les Weasley. Ne plus sentir les mains, la bouche, le corps de Severus entrer en el…contact avec le sien, ne serait-ce que pour témoigner ses sentiments, la rendait folle. Bon d'accord, inutile de faire l'autruche, elle commençait à avoir besoin de sexe. Mais si ce n'était que cela, elle pouvait vivre avec, après tout, des tas de célibataires se débrouillaient avec l'abstinence tous les jours ! En toute honnêteté, ce qui la faisait souffrir le plus, c'était le retrait de toutes choses qu'elle sentait grandir en son compagnon. Il était devenu dépressif et commençait à l'entraîner avec lui. Il passait ses repas à pousser sa nourriture dans l'assiette et bien peu faisait son chemin jusqu'à son estomac, il ne lisait plus le soir mais regardait la flambée dans la cheminée avec des yeux aussi vide qu'un poisson rouge mort flottant dans son aquarium (n/a : ça, c'est pour Lied), il répondait à côté des questions qu'on lui posait la moitié du temps et l'autre moitié il ne répondait même pas, et ainsi de suite.

Elle avait envie, successivement ou simultanément, de le consoler dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'ils trouveraient une solution, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle vivrait avec lui même sans sexe, qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais car vivre sans lui était comme ne plus respirer (et elle pensait vraiment tout cela), ou alors de le frapper et/ou de l'insulter pour le faire réagir et avec de la chance faire entrer du bon sens sous son crâne. Parfois, n'en pouvant plus, elle sortait marcher quelles que soient l'heure ou la météo histoire de vider son trop-plein de frustration envers leur situation.

C'est au cours d'une des ces marches qu'elle eut l'illumination aussi sûrement qu'Archimède criant « eurêka » dans son bain ou Newton recevant une pomme sur la tête. Le sort de Voldemort n'avait aucun contre-sort, et aucune potion ne produisait un résultat, mais un traitement moldu ? Elle se mit donc en quête de ces fameuses pilules bleues du bonheur connues sous le nom de Viagra. Ses talents de sorcière firent qu'elle put s'en procurer sans ordonnance, mais comment les faire avaler à Severus ?

La chance fut de son côté. Il avait été négligent en faisant la cuisine (partage des tâches oblige) et avait mis de la potion acidifiante à la place du vinaigre dans les carottes râpées (n/a : celle-là, c'est pour zazaone).

-Hermione, vite, apporte-moi de la potion digestive, hurla-t-il frénétiquement en se tenant le ventre aussi bien qu'on peut quand on n'en a pas.

Pendant qu'elle prenait le flacon dans l'armoire du laboratoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose au moins l'avait fait sortir de son apathie et qu'à l'avenir, il ferait peut-être attention à l'endroit où il rangeait ses potions. En se retournant pour sortir de la pièce, ses yeux passèrent au-dessus des pilules de Viagra qu'elle avait pilées afin d'examiner leur composition. Idée ! Elle attrapa la coupelle et la vida dans la fiole de potion qui vira du vert au bleu, puis elle se précipita à l'aide de son mari.

-Tiens, mon chéri, avale ça.

Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne regarda pas ce qu'elle lui donna et l'avala d'un trait. Il s'assit sans aucune grâce sur la chaise la plus proche et soupira profondément, la potion faisait effet rapidement sur son oesophage et son estomac malmenés. Hermione le regarda de près mais hélàs, son système digestif semblait être la seule partie de son anatomie à se sentir mieux. D'un autre côté, il fallait peut-être juste attendre que le Viagra fasse son chemin dans son métabolisme. De toute façon, tous deux avaient perdu leur appétit et, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire d'eux-mêmes, trouvèrent réconfort dans leur routine du soir : petite toilette, lecture au lit pour Hermione et contemplation du feu pour Severus, puis couvre-feu conjugal, le tout dans un silence de monastère, la meilleure comparaison possible vu la chasteté ambiante.

-Hermione, cria Severus une demie-heure plus tard, réveille-toi !

-Quoi ? ronchonna-t-elle, à moitié groggy.

-Regarde !

-Attends, j'allume la lumière de mon côté d'abord. Voilà, que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait vraiment intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à lui montrer… Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit, la chemise de nuit retroussée autour de la taille, qui regardait son sexe dressé avec émerveillement. Elle mit une minute à comprendre. Sexe… dressé…en érection !

-Tu vois ! Le sort a fini par s'estomper de lui-même ! Vas-y, touche.

Il avait pris un peu d'avance sur elle et avait commencé à caresser son pénis de haut en bas. La main de Hermione joignit la sienne, elle avait besoin de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et Severus grogna. Oh comme ses grognements lui avaient manqué ! Elle sentit son sexe s'humidifier à toute vitesse à l'idée que ce soir, ce ne serait pas sa main qui ferait le travail. Sans autre forme de procès, leurs chemises de nuit volèrent au pied du lit, ou à peu près, et ils se retrouvèrent unis par la danse immortelle des amants. Les préliminaires seraient des postliminaires cette fois-ci, enfin, s'il leur restait du temps parce que ni le sexe de Severus ni celui de Hermione ne donnaient signe de fatigue. Finalement, une fois la jouissance atteinte, ils furent épuisés tous les deux et s'endormirent avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain matin, aucun ne partit travailler, ils sentaient qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Severus fut très déçu d'apprendre que sa guérison n'était en fait qu'une rémission due à un médicament moldu. Il espérait rattraper le temps perdu, au final il en perdit beaucoup à se laisser convaincre par Hermione que cette solution pouvait les aider à passer le cap difficile que connaissait leur vie en ce moment. Elle lui redit tous les arguments qu'elle ressassait tous les jours dans sa tête sur son amour pour lui, qu'elle ne le trouvait pas moins viril à cause de son impuissance qui ne touchait que le domaine sexuel s'il vous plaît, qu'elle adorait ses sarcasmes, sa façon de clore le bec aux cornichons, de la prendre dans ses bras quand elle avait un coup de cafard ou son syndrome pré-menstruel etc et qu'au final, le sexe n'était rien de plus qu'un détail dans un tableau de maître et qu'ils allaient désormais pouvoir le contrôler.

-Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. Il a été testé au moins, ton truc moldu ?

-Ce n'est pas un truc, Severus, c'est un traitement médical pour l'impuissance masculine ayant des causes physiologiques. Et bien sûr qu'il a été testé, les laboratoires moldus ne peuvent pas mettre sur le marché un médicament qui n'aurait pas été testé aussi exhaustivement que la potion tue-loup.

-Et les effets ne diminuent pas à force de l'utiliser, le corps ne produit pas une résistance ?

-Ce n'est pas comme un anti-biotique, et on n'est pas obligé de l'utiliser souvent. Enfin Severus, ne fait pas cette tête-là, tu sais très bien qu'entre nos emplois, nos, enfin mes amis, la famille et la vie quotidienne, on ne faisait jamais l'amour plus qu'une fois ou deux par semaine, les bonnes semaines.

-Enfin, je t'assure…attaqua Severus. Il en postillonnait d'indignation, comment pouvait-elle mettre en doute sa volonté de lui donner du plaisir ?

-Arrête, Severus. Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité. Et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Sais-tu qu'on le faisait plus souvent que Harry et Ginny ?

Plus souvent que Potter ? Une fois ou deux par semaine ? Il commençait à considérer que ces pilules bleues pouvaient avoir du mérite. Et puis, il n'était pas obligé de crier sur les toits qu'il avait besoin d'un médicament moldu pour satisfaire Hermione.

Quant à Hermione, elle ricana intérieurement. Cela marchait à tous les coups ! Il suffisait de mettre Harry dans le coup et il lui mangeait dans la main, signe certain qu'il sortait de sa dépression. De toute façon, elle ne savait rien des habitudes sexuelles de ses amis, ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation poli depuis que Ginny avait accouché mais cela, Severus n'était pas obligé de le savoir. En revanche, un plan marketing germait dans son esprit. Si elle pouvait savoir combien de sorciers avaient été frappés par ce sort de Voldemort qui semblait avoir été à la mode dans les derniers temps du tyran, elle pourrait être très riche… Jamais les sorciers n'achèteraient un médicament moldu, mais ils achèteraient une potion, et s'ils étaient les premiers à la faire…

L'idée séduisit Severus immédiatement : sexe + argent, il était convaincu. Ils se firent porter pâle pour plusieurs jours auprès de leurs employeurs respectifs, le Ministère de la Magie pour Hermione, et lui-même pour Severus, qui était producteur artisanal de potions garanties label biologique, et se mirent au travail immédiatement afin de trouver si le Viagra pouvait être dilué dans une base neutre. Ce ne serait pas porteur en effet si seule la potion digestive pouvait servir de support au traitement car celle-ci créait une dépendance. Après deux semaines d'essais et de contre-essais, de vérification, de tests et de contre-tests sur des niffleurs car Severus n'allait pas prendre le risque d'abîmer ses bijoux de famille, aussi endommagés fussent-ils, dans une expérience ratée, vint le moment de vérité : les tests sur des humains, en l'occurrence le couple Snape. Merlin Morgane Viviane, les effets de la potion duraient deux heures. Ils allaient être très, très riches.

Les brevets furent vite déposés au Ministère et Hermione se chargea de trouver l'industriel qui allait produire leur « bébé » grâce au réseau relationnel de Harry. Il faut dire que dès que Hermione lui avait exposé son projet, il avait demandé, à titre de curiosité bien sûr, s'il pouvait en avoir un flacon. Deux jours après, elle avait un producteur, qui lui-même demanda un « échantillon » afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas nuire à la bonne réputation de son entreprise. Ces réactions convainquirent définitivement le couple qu'il était assis sur un filon d'or. Le lancement de la potion « Vergenlair », bientôt rebaptisée par le public du nom plus flatteur de potion bleue, fut couvert par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour ses aspects scientifiques et _Playwizard_ pour ses effets plus intéressants. Le succès fut immédiat, les apothicaires furent dévalisés la première semaine, puis les ventes se stabilisèrent à un niveau intéressant. Le sortilège de Voldemort devait avoir été utilisé plus qu'on ne le pensait.

De leur côté, Hermione et Severus savouraient leur sérénité retrouvée. Le seul inconvénient de la potion était qu'il fallait la prendre au moins une heure avant usage, cela gâchait un peu la spontanéité des rencontres amoureuses, mais après quelques mois de privation, ce n'était vraiment qu'un maigre inconvénient. Ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient, et s'il n'y a pas que le sexe et l'argent dans la vie, il y a tout de même et surtout le sexe et l'argent.

* * *

Tout avait commencé à la fin. Mauvaise formulation. Donc, tout avait commencé lors de la confrontation finale entre Harry et Voldemort. Potter, Weasley et Hermione (il y avait longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus à elle comme Granger) avaient trouvé et détruit les horcruxes depuis belle lurette sauf un, le serpent femelle, animal de compagnie de Voldemort, Nagini. Il faut dire que ce dernier la gardait plus cachée que l'avare ne cachait son or, pour la trouver, il fallait trouver son maître. Le jeu de cache-cache avait ainsi duré plus de trois ans au cours desquels Severus avait renoué le contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se serait bien passé de fréquenter ces rigolos mais bon, la guerre s'éternisait et s'il ne faisait rien, elle s'éterniserait davantage.

Bizarrement, personne n'était capable de dire comment Severus Snape avait repris contact avec l'Ordre, ni avec lequel de ses membres, ni comment il avait convaincu une première personne de sa loyauté afin d'être réintroduit dans le fan-club de Dumbledore. Personne portait en fait le nom de Hermione Granger. Severus l'avait choisie comme premier contact parce qu'il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une personne sensée et réfléchie, qu'elle était encore jeune et sans doute influençable et qu'il pourrait la convaincre de l'écouter avant qu'elle ne le maudisse, et cela avait marché. Il l'avait même trouvée plus sensée et réfléchie que dans le passé, avec de plus belles courbes aussi… Elle avait gardé cette tendance à rechercher l'approbation, l'appréciation des autres, et une fois convaincue de sa loyauté, cette tendance avait joué en sa faveur…à lui. Quelques compliments bien placés, quelques touchers subtils, des regards brûlants longuement travaillés devant son miroir, et surtout la touche finale, l'intonation « chambre à coucher » de sa voix. Elle n'avait aucune chance, elle était tombée comme un fruit mûr en quelques semaines, sa romance en pointillé avec Weasley jetée aux oubliettes sans un remords. Evidemment, si Weasley n'avait pas tendance à oublier régulièrement qu'elle était une femme et pas un pote doté d'une encyclopédie à la place du cerveau, cela aurait été plus difficile. Cela ne nuisait en rien qu'il était très bon au lit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle affirmait et ses paroles incohérentes, la rougeur de son corps au cours de ses orgasmes multiples confirmaient ses dires.

Sa liaison avec Hermione, qu'il considérait au début comme une compensation pour sa double vie, une oasis dans le désert si vous voulez, prit rapidement une importance capitale. Il s'était surpris à trembler pour elle lorsqu'il la savait en mission avec Potter et Weasley, ces deux-là maîtrisaient trop bien l'art de s'attirer des ennuis. Avec sa peur pour elle, la jalousie s'était insinuée dans son c�"ur, la peur de la perdre était devenue son nouveau cauchemar récurrent. Dans celui-ci, Dumbledore pointait son doigt noirci par le sortilège de Voldemort vers une Hermione en robe blanche passant un anneau au doigt du rouquin et proclamait : « ton châtiment, Severus, sera de la regarder heureuse avec un autre. » Il devait sécuriser sa place auprès de lui ! Une seule solution, être celui qui lui passerait la bague au doigt. Aussi, un soir après l'amour, Severus, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, fit asseoir une Hermione tout aussi nue au bord du lit, puis il mit un genou à terre devant elle et lui dit :

-Hermione, tu as pris plus de place dans ma vie que le _manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ hérité de ma mère, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits (d'accord ce sont des cauchemars mais nul besoin de lui dire), je pense à toi à chaque minute du jour, sauf lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres scrute mon esprit, je ne suis pas suicidaire tout de même, et nous allons peut-être mourir la semaine prochaine. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione resta bouche bée une minute, le temps de laisser la rage monter en Severus qui se croyait rejeté, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à articuler :

-oui, j'accepte.

Trois jours après, un très réticent Arthur Weasley les unissaient pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. En effet, après quelques mois, la confrontation finale entre Harry Potter et Voldemort eut lieu au cours d'une bataille digne d'une épopée homérique à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait commencé pour le survivant, mais le serpent sur pattes, avant de mourir, avait lancé le sort d'impotence sur Severus. Il savait, le bâtard, que cela atteindrait le traître bien plus que n'importe quelle autre punition et avait d'ailleurs prononcé le sort à voix haute et intelligible pour Severus comprenne bien ce qui lui arrivait. Quelle idée aussi de se vanter de ses prouesses sexuelles au cours de chaque rassemblement de mangemorts !

Après la bataille, il n'avait plus pu regarder Hermione en face et très vite avait rejeté tout contact physique. Il assimilait cela à de la pitié et c'était hors de question. A chaque fois qu'il la repoussait, son visage défait lui fendait le c�"ur, et il ne pouvait ignorer que souvent, au milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'elle le pensait endormi, elle se consolait par le plaisir solitaire. Car il en avait perdu le sommeil, et avec le sommeil vint l'appétit puis l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un miracle qu'il arrive encore à se traîner au laboratoire où il fabriquait ses potions artisanales garanties label biologique qu'il vendait par correspondance, il le faisait pour Hermione, elle souffrait déjà tellement, inutile en plus de les mettre sur la paille en arrêtant de travailler.

Un soir, quelque temps après qu'il se furent mis au lit, il sentit son pénis bouger, comme s'il était excité. Severus en eut des sueurs froides : y avait-il des effets pervers à retardement dans le sort de Voldemort ? Cependant, les sensations étaient plaisantes et le frottement du tissu de sa chemise de nuit eut tôt fait d'avoir son effet « normal » : il avait une érection ! Une vraie érection, avec plaisir et tout. Il poussa les couvertures, s'assit, alluma sa lampe de chevet, retroussa sa chemise de nuit et entama une inspection visuelle et tactile de son membre ressuscité. Tout paraissait normal, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

-Hermione, cria Severus, réveille-toi !

-Quoi ? ronchonna-t-elle, à moitié groggy.

-Regarde !

-Attends, j'allume la lumière de mon côté d'abord. Voilà, que se passe-t-il ?

Son esprit avait l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait aussi l'aida-t-il.

-Tu vois ! Le sort a fini par s'estomper de lui-même ! Vas-y, touche.

Sa main joignit aussitôt la sienne dans ses efforts masturbatoires et Severus ne put retenir un grognement. A ce bruit, le regard de Hermione s'enflamma, le rouge lui monta aux joues et ensemble, sans concertation préalable toutefois, ils firent voler leurs chemises de nuit aussi loin que possible. Sans attendre, il se mit au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra, puis lui fit l'amour pendant…il n'avait pas pensé à regarder l'heure. Cela avait néanmoins duré assez longtemps pour qu'ils s'endorment sans formalité (traduction : sans remettre leur chemise de nuit) tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, frais et dispos pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sut de suite qu'il ne trouverait de repos avant d'avoir compris comment cela avait été possible. Il était fort possible que le sortilège d'impotence se soit affadi avec le temps mais cela n'avait jamais été observé. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était révélé permanent et résistant à toute forme de traitement.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Ce sortilège a fait des dizaines de victimes dans la guerre au point de menacer le renouvellement de la population de sorciers si on en croit la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Si nous pouvons comprendre comment nous avons pu passer outre ses effets, nous pourrions être publiés dans _Médicomagie actuelle_. Je ne vais pas travailler sur mes potions, tu crois que tu peux prendre une journée de congé sans problème ?

-Je suis d'accord Severus, de toute façon, j'ai au moins vingt heures à récupérer, cela devrait plutôt arranger mon boss que j'éponge un peu de ce côté-là.

-Pendant que tu le préviens, je vais préparer le laboratoire pour commencer des tests dès aujourd'hui.

-Euh…Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus. Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé. Installe-toi dans le salon et attends-moi, j'arrive.

Intrigué, Severus fit comme elle lui avait dit. La conversation qui suivit fut tout sauf harmonieuse.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as donné un médicament moldu sans me le dire ? Tu n'as même pas réfléchi aux éventuelles interactions entre ce via-truc et la potion digestive ? Mais tu as perdu la tête, ma parole ! Et dire que je croyais avoir épousé une femme intelligente.

Hermione dut déployer toute sa capacité de persuasion, larmes incluses, avant de ramener son époux à la raison. Dommage que ses charmes féminins ne marchent plus, elle aurait gagné au moins deux heures. Il dut concéder qu'elle avait raison, après tout elle ne l'avait pas encore quitté malgré plusieurs mois de chasteté forcée, et il avait passé une nuit des plus satisfaisantes. Elle lui rappela qu'il avait vraiment épousé une femme intelligente lorsqu'elle lui fit part de son projet de développer et commercialiser une potion « d'amour ». Il avait bien quelques doutes sur le succès d'un tel produit mais elle lui rappela que le sortilège d'impotence était très à la mode chez les mangemorts dans les derniers temps de la guerre contre Voldemort, et que les statistiques de Sainte-Mangouste montraient une diminution brutale des naissances, en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il est coutume d'observer à la fin d'une guerre. Ils allaient être plus riches que Potter et il allait pouvoir à nouveau jouir du corps de Hermione. Pour un peu, l'idée lui aurait donné une érection… au moins en pensée.

Au bout de deux semaines de tests intensifs sur des niffleurs, Hermione et Severus testèrent leur nouveau produit composé d'une base neutre et de Viagra en poudre.

-Deux heures ! Cette potion a duré deux heures ! Trois si on compte le temps qu'elle fasse effet. Hermione, je vais réserver la suite nuptiale du Ritz illico et on ne va pas en sortir avant plusieurs jours.

Severus était aussi excité qu'un gamin à qui on annonçait que Noël était avancé. Sa brillante épouse se chargea d'organiser la production et la mise en vente de la potion qu'ils avaient baptisée « Vergenlair » (à noter : ne jamais faire de marketing après plus de cinq whisky pur feu) en utilisant le réseau relationnel de Potter qui au moins une fois dans sa vie avait fait quelque chose d'utile. Non deux, la première étant de débarrasser tout le monde du tyran aux yeux rouges.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le couple Snape se prélassait dans la somptueuse suite nuptiale du Ritz après quelques heures d'activité intenses et peu sportives, quoi que l'essoufflement produit valait bien un semi-marathon.

-On devrait peut-être mettre une plaque en hommage au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le lieu de la bataille.

-Severus, es-tu en train de dire ce je pense que tu es en train de dire ?

-Réfléchis, Hermione, j'ai toujours été très bon au lit mais jamais deux heures non-stop ! Et nous sommes en passe d'entrer dans le top cinquante des sorciers les plus riches de _Sorcieréco_. Je suis content qu'il soit mort car ça m'embêterait vraiment d'avoir une dette envers lui. S'il ne m'avait pas ensorcelé, nous aurions stagné dans la classe moyenne.

Hermione se contenta de soupirer. Son mari avait toujours été obsédé par le pouvoir et la réussite, maintenant qu'ils les avaient, elle n'allait pas le contrarier, surtout quand elle profitait largement desdits pouvoir et réussite.

Quant à Severus, l'avenir lui paraissait enfin radieux. Cette potion bleue avait fait oublier à beaucoup ses méfaits passés, et nombre de sorciers se déclaraient publiquement en dette avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il se présenter aux élections pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Comment cela serait-il d'avoir le pouvoir absolu dans le monde sorcier avec la bénédiction de tous ?


End file.
